


It's not camping until somebody dies

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark!Keith, Friday The Thirteenth, Gore, Goretober 2018, I'm not kidding, Keith as Jason Voorhees style, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinky Murder, Like, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Not, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Spree Killer Keith, and I mean it okay, bc that's what the name for that is, but it's not a tag, if that's a thing, seriously, turn back kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A group of teens go out with their camp counselors for a hike in the woods near their summer camp. When they spend the night telling scary stories it doesn't take them long to figure out they're living in one.Aka Keith has a murder boner, loosely Friday The Thirteenth style fic with a whole lot of gore so if you're not into that steer clear my good comrade





	It's not camping until somebody dies

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this wasn't the kink for today. Actually it was urine drinking but like... come on this way better
> 
> (plus I find gore a lot easier to write and I'm behind, give me a break)

"I'm not kidding man, gay dudes go missing all the time in these woods. It's seriously creepy." Hunk jabbed his friend in the ribs and laughed. "Might wanna be careful tonight, Lance."

Lance chuckled and rubbed his bruised side. "Dude, I'm bisexual, Shiro's the gay one. Don't be so insensitive." He shoved Hunk, which did nothing because he was twice Lance's size and doubly as strong. "And if anyone comes after him I won't be too worried. They'll probably have time to make it back to the ICU." He laughed, giving his boyfriend a peck.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Nobody's coming after us Lance. It's just a stupid story." He wasn't a fan of scary stories; mostly because he didn't find them scary in the least, but stayed around for his boyfriend's benefit. That's what he claimed at least. Though the others suspected it was so he could reap the benefits of one scared Lance climbing into his lap and clutching him tight whenever it got to be too much.

Pidge smirked and adjusted her glasses. "Hey, look it up if you guys don't believe me. Tons of hiking groups go missing. And there's always only one body ever found and that's the gay one. Strung up in a tree with all sorts of 'implications' on their bodies. It's gotta be a killer."

"Pidge, the only reason hiking groups get lost is because one person gets lost and the others go looking for them. If you found it online it's probably a bunch of websites boosting up the exact same story or making up others." Coran interjected. "The woods are perfectly safe, Lance." He reassured. "Just stay with the group and we'll all be fine. The most we have to worry about is poison ivy and ants getting into the food. There's not even bears around here." He announced.

Pidge made a face at Lance. "Spoooooooky." She smirked. "Goodnight everybody. I'm gonna go stare at my phone until I fall asleep." She announced, heading back to the tent she'd reluctantly been forced to share with Allura.

"I guess I'll join her. It's getting late." Allura yawned, stretching before following her tentmate.

Lance cuddled up with Shiro as the others drifted off to their own tents to get to sleep.

"Wanna make out?" Shiro murmured, hands drifting down to squeeze Lance's ass. "God, you're so pretty tonight." He purred, kissed down his neck.

"Mmmmm~" Lance grinned and rolled his hips against Shiro's hips. "I'd love to babe." He leaned in for a kiss and moaned as his boyfriend nearly devoured him just with his mouth. Holy fuck his boyfriend was a good kisser.

X X X X X X X X X X

Keith whimpered when they began to kiss. That man was touching his new darling and kissing him roughly. He couldn't risk shooting him either, so close to the cuban boy his heart was already pounding for. Poor thing.

Still, there were others and he could manage to separate the two if he could cause enough chaos. He grabbed a machete a snuck around to the tents and smirked when he saw one containing only one person. Tall and wirey with bright orange hair. He was snoring quite loudly, covering up Keith's footsteps as he entered the tent and quickly slit the man's throat, leaving his choking on his own blood as Keith ran back into the woods.

"What.." Lance frowned, turning away from Shiro when he heard the noises coming from Coran's tent. "Shiro, did you hear that? Coran? Is something wrong?" He called out, hearing only strangled sounds in response.

Shiro and Lance shared a concerned look before running to help the camp counselor. "Coran?!"

Pidge screamed, having gotten inside the tent first. "Shiro! ALlura! HELP!"

The others flooded in, looking on in horror.

"Oh god..."

Hunk turned around and threw up, unable to stand the sight.

Lance collapsed as the others began figuring out what to do.

"We need to leave. Now." Allura decided, grabbing Coran's backpack and looking over the others. "We have to get back to the camp and call the police. I'm sorry guys, but this means someone is out there and if we don't leave /right now/ we're gonna be next."

Shiro nodded, still looking sick. "Come on Lance." He picked up Lance and helped him along as the group left the tents for another hike through the woods, all nervous as they trekked through the dark forest.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith watched and scowled, seeing the larger man cradle Lance even closer. He was gonna kill that bastard for even touching his darling. His pretty little blue-eyed beauty. Keith grabbed his gun and aimed carefully. Could risk shooting so close to someone he wanted alive, so he aimed for the other larger male. In a close fight he'd probably be the toughest to take down, so he'd have to die like this anyway. The first shot pierced his chest and sent everyone into another fit of hysteria, the second and third shots effectively taking the man down. Probably killing him, but Keith had to scamped away too quickly to really tell. Couldn't have them discovering him just yet, after all.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hunk!" The group took only a few second to react before scattering. Shiro with Lance in his arms, Pidge up a tree, and Allura running as quickly as she could back to the summer camp where she hoped for safety. Shiro ran further into the woods, after the retreating figure he saw. Running even as he lost sight of whoever must've shot his friend, Lance still securely in his arms, slowing him down, but Shiro would rather die than leave him behind.

"We're all gonna die." Lance sobbed as more gunshots sounded out, a scream that had to be Allura's following them. "Shiro, what do we do?"

Shiro frowned, looking around for any sign of danger. "I... We stay calm and stick together. I'm gonna keep you safe babe. I promise."

"Let him go." Keith snarled, pointing a machete at Shiro's throat. "Drop him or I'll kill you like I killed the others."

Shiro whimpered, but obediently let Lance out of his arms, backing away from Keith slowly. "I- I'm sorry. Whoever you are, whatever we did, please, just let us go. We'll never bother you again, I promise. Please." He begged.

Keith smiled as he walked over to Lance, pulling him into his arms and purring. "Mmmm, so pretty~" He held him tighter as Lance struggled against his grip. Ignoring Shiro's pleas to let him go. "You're going to be nice for me, okay? Otherwise your pretty boyfriend is gonna get it. Same goes for you." He looked pointedly at Shiro. "Either one of you tries something and the other will be dead before you can so much as blink." He threatened.

Shiro nodded, shutting up. He'd give anything to keep Lance alive.

"Good." Keith smiled as Lance stopped struggling against him. He was still looking at the other male though and not Keith, which needed to be remedied. Leaning down, he turned Lance's face to look at him and gently kissed his lips, slowly getting deeper and raking his hands down Lance's body. It felt like finally clicking into place in life. God, he was so beautiful. Absolutely incredible...

Lance began struggling again, trying to push him off as he whimpered and shied away from his hands.

Keith snarled again, grabbing his gun and turning it toward Shiro. "I. Said. Behave." He threatened. Smirking when Lance immediately stopped struggling.

"Lance you need to leave." Shiro bit his lip, standing up with shaky hands. "Whoever you are, let him go. I don't care what you try to do to me, just let him go. Please."

Lance shook his head even as he was dumped to the ground. "Shiro!" He cried out, watching in horror as Keith put two shots into Shiro's stomach. His boyfriend tossed the gun away, fighting against the killer as best as he could. Managing a few punches and scratches before he was pinned against a tree with a machete through his gut.

"That boy," Keith whispered, "He's mine now. I'm gonna love him for you, the way you never could and never will." He grinned, walking back to grab Lance who was still laying limp on the ground, sobbing his heart out as Keith chuckled.

"Please don't do this." Lance sobbed. He knew he was gonna die, but from the looks of this he wasn't getting out that easily. "Please, just kill me and get it over with. God, please-" Keith forced his lips against Lance's again, biting and kissing harshly.

"Darling. My beautiful, beautiful darling." Keith murmured.. tracing hands down Lance's smooth curves. Memorizing his every detail. "I could never hurt you." He whispered a promise, kissing Lance's neck as he began to undress him. "I'll never cause you pain. I'll never harm you or let you be unhappy ever again. I promise." He said it like Lance was supposed to believe him and oddly enough, something in him did. Like this guy didn't really mean to hurt him at all. It seemed crazy, sure, but...

"You never told me who you are. What your name is." Or how you learnt mine. Lance thought bitterly to himself. How long had this man been watching him? Waiting to get him alone enough for this.

Keith purred, kissing down Lance's now naked body. Caressing him gently. "Keith. My name is Keith." He began stripping himself between kisses. 

Always so gentle and caring. It made it hard to remember this was the same man that just murdered at least three (if he was being optimistic about Allura and Pidge) people. One of them being his own boyfriend and love of his life. It made Lance sick to his stomach. If Keith was going to do this he could at least not bother with the 'I care about you' act.

"You're going to come home with me after this, alright?" Keith smiled. His gun was all the way on the other side of the clearing, machete still in Shiro's body to keep it upright, but he still pulled a few smaller knives from his person. Leaving them in a pile far out of Lance's reach. "I live in a nice cabin where no one will ever find us. Isn't that nice? I've got a dog and she's just the sweetest." Keith was pushing fingers into his own ass, moaning softly.

Lance nodded, still focused on Keith's fingers. So that was how they were doing this? Not what he'd expected, sure, but to be honest anything to get this over with was fine. He'd be able to escape. He just needed Keith not holding him down, undoubtedly able to kill Lance if he wanted to. "Wh... What are we going to do there?"

Keith smiled and gave him a kiss before leaning down to kiss and lick at his flaccid cock. "Mmmm. Whatever we want babe. We're going to be happy and together. Forever." Once Lance was hard enough he lowered himself down on his cock, moaning and rolling his hips softly as he slid down.

"You were prepared for this." Lance said, not really processing he'd said it for a few seconds. "-I I mean like, you-" He whimpered.

"What? I was ready to fuck myself on you, are you surprised? I knew how this would end. Would've killed that asshole who was touching you quite a bit earlier if he wasn't so close to you. I couldn't risk hurting you of course. Still, such a pity." He sighed, rolling down onto him so hard Lance released a moan against his will.

Lance closed his eyes, not wanting to think about Shiro. Maybe it would just be easier if he didn't think at all.

"You're so damn adorable. I hope you know that." Keith purred, reaching down to touch himself as he started bouncing faster on Lance's cock. "So fucking pretty."

Lance whined. He hated how turned on by all this he was. Hated his own body. Hated this man. Hated- Hated

Hated.

He sobbed. Finally letting everything out as he screamed and struggled against Keith's weight pushing down on him. "Let me go! Let me go you ass!"

"Oh sweetheart." Keith frowned and grabbed Lance's hands, pushing down harder. "I thought we'd moved past this. Sweetie.." Keith frowned, grabbing one of the knives when Lance refused to stop. "If I have to pin you to the ground then i will. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, but this would be for your own good. You have to be nice if you're going to stay with me. You have to not disagree with me like this."

Lance looked at the knife, considering his options. "No." He snarled, wriggling his hands free and grabbing Keith's hand that held the knife. He wouldn't be able to break it from his grip, and he didn't have the strength the turn it around to so much as scratch Keith. much less kill him or hurt him enough to get away, so he was left with one option.

Lance had the knife pinned to his throat before Keith even realized what was going on, and forced him to hold it steady and lance squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the blade across his neck as deep and as far as possible before he lost control of it and everything went dark.


End file.
